winter riddle
by I aM inSAnE-ly smexy
Summary: Tom riddle has a duaghter the love of his life. how Tom became Voldemort. before Voldemort and Harry potter
1. the beginning

"daddy, daddy" a voice called from the kitchen. "winter what have you done this time" Tom riddle jr said humour cearising his voice, he walked into the kitchen and was attacked by his 3 year old daughter.winter. winter didn't care about anything except having fun. the kitchen was her playroom today and it was covered in flour, green icing and by the looks of it glue. "um accidently I put to much flotation powder in the cookies and glue" she said fidgeting. tom shook his head in silent luaghter. he did a quick cleaning spell and his daughter, the kitchen and the house elves. winter hugged her dad around the waist and mumbled thanks. winter was the love of Tom's life. but he was scared for her safety. seriously just the other day she got stuck on the roof of the house and he had to get her down, she didn't want to fly for a

days, and yesterday she decided that the knomes in the feild needed hair cuts, they attacked her and she said "no they just think that having a hair cut hurts daddy".


	2. death

_please reveiw and give me feed back._

5 years later

"father father it's my birthday I'm Turning 8 ohh daddy can i please open some of my presents now"winter said a ball of excitement and happiness. Tom woke with a start and then relaxed when he realised that winter was on him not like in his dream where it was a dead body. "winter is only 5:30" Tom moaned,"sooooo, it's my birthday wake up i wanna open my presents" Tom finally got our of bed and was pulled along the hallway of his house by winter.

3 hours later

"DADDY IN FLYING MY BROOM OUTSIDE"called winter "ok don't get stuck on the roof"he smirked, winter just rolled her eyes. winter loved flying she climbed on her new broom and flew around the country side. she was flying for what seemed forever when suddenly she was struck out of the sky with a rock. winter plummeted to the earth. two boys, pure-blood, came over and saw the girl, they smirked. they both grabbed rocks and started smashing at her pale body they broke bones in a matter of seconds. then the one with the last name of, potter grabbed the biggest rock in the area and dropped it on her head a crack sounded. winter was still alive though. potter and black finished their work by carving there names onto her body with their Swiss army knives.

"where I she" tom thought, as he ran through the country side calling for her, screaming for her and she didn't answer.

winter Lay helplessly on the ground"dad" she whispered hearing him yell her name. it hurt to speak a tear rolled down her blood stained face.

Tom saw her broom he ran and picked it up, he did let himself think of what could of happened. he saw winter it the distance her clothing in tatters and blood staining them. he ran to be and pushed the rock off of her face, he set get up and told her it's a that she was going to live, she whispered "dad i love you" and her body went limp her eyes went glassy, she had died. Tom started doing over his daughters body, when he saw the name perfectly carved into her cheek. and he swore revenge.

 _do you like it? pls reveiw and give me feedback._


	3. who knows how many years later

disclaimer:i do not own Harry potter.

Harry potter stood in front of him, Voldemort still hated him even though it wasn't he will killed winter and it was his grandfather. he hated the whole potter blood line. winter riddle was his only child and the best child Someone could ask for and now she was gone. winter riddle was dead and now Harry potter was going to die."Avada keda-"Voldemort started but was cut off by Harry potter screaming "winter!!" Voldemort lowered his wand"what" he asked you could almost hear the venom leaving his words. harry gulped"your daughter, winter riddle would she have wanted this" Harry asked, suddenly Voldemorts sunk to his knees in front of his followers. he turned back into the handsome man he was, his face buried in his hands."potter" "yes" "kill me"Tom whispered "what-" "KILL ME"Tom said his voice raised."daddy"said a voice from behind him 'winter" Tom spun around abd saw his duaghter and harry. harry was holding a stone. the resurrection stone. Tom sighed and grabbed his wand."don't"Tom warned as Harry stepped forward. Harry stood his ground. tom marvolo riddle jr placed his wand to his head and whispered Avada kedavara" a flash of green light and tom was dead. harry and the desth eaters gapped at where lord Voldemort, had been 5 seconds earlier and they swear they could hear a child, a little girl laughing and an older man chukle lightly.3

 _pls reveiw and tell me if u think there sinething that i should work on.-rosemary malfoy_


End file.
